MauLer
Summary MauLer is a YouTuber who gained fame through his famous video "Star Wars: The Last Jedi: An Unbridled Rage" and "A Critique of Star Wars: The Last Jedi". He is a part of the EFAP Podcast along with Rags and The Word of Wolf. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-C physically, at least Tier -1, possibly Ocean Level via YouTube Name: MauLer, MooLer (Second channel name), The Longman Origin: YouTube Gender: Male Age: 11000 (Confirmed in EFAP 34#) Classification: YouTuber, Welshman, Skull on Wheels, Gas Mask Man, Agent Of Objectivism, The Subjectivity Slayer Powers and Abilities: 'Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Youtube Manipulation, Immortality (Types 1, 2, 4, and 8 with Objectivism), Self Sustenance (Types 1,2, and 3), Inorganic Physiology, Cyborization (Full), Flight, Text Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Information Analysis, Mind Manipulation (Convinced IHE that The Last Jedi was shit), Text Manipulation, Weapon Mastery (Of guns mostly), Transformation (Can change freely between his vehicle form, winged form and humanoid form at will), Large Size (Type 0), Flight, The Force (Can use Force Lightning), Time Manipulation (Can create time loops, freeze time, and can capture separate points in time and turn them into Memes), Minor- Holy Manipulation, Plot Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction (Can attack foes with abstract concepts with the Objectivity Gun), Attack Reflection (With his passes and The Uno Reverse Card), Animal Manipulation (Can call upon Rags and The Word of Wolf when needed) Resistance to Madness Manipulation, Cringe Manipulation, Meme Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation (Nigh-Immune to Subjectivity), Possession (E;R couldn't possess him) 'Attack Potency: Low Multiverse Level physically (Destroyed The Last Jedi universe with a causal stomp), Tier -1, possibly Ocean Level via Youtube (Superior to The Word of Wolf. Defeated I Hate Everything and clashed with E;R) Speed: Subsonic+ movement speed, with Faster Than Light reactions (Can come up with good arguments almost instantly) Lifting Strength: Unknown, possibly Planet Class (Can lift the script for his Force Awakens critique, which has been stated to translate into a 13+ hour video) Striking Strength: Low Multiverse Level (Crushed The Last Jedi Universe under his boot), Much Higher via YouTube Durability: Low Multiverse Level physically, Much Higher with YouTube powers (Resisted various peoples attempts to negate objectivity) Is nearly impossible to kill as long as objectivity exists Stamina: Very High (Can Livestream for up to 29 hours with only a small break in between) Range: Infinite (His arguments can reach anywhere on the internet) Standard Equipment: Good arguments, rhino milk, his passes, his Objectivity Gun. Intelligence: Supergenius (Much smarter than IHE, who is himself very intelligent. Superior to Rags, Wolf, and Sargon of Akkad. Played 6D chess and convinced everyone the chat that he was a human. Smart enough to understand MovieBob even when he was talking so fast that he would have given Ben Shapiro an aneurysm, albeit with a lot of difficulties). Weaknesses: Gets annoyed by whataboutisms and other such bad arguments. People abusing/mistreating their Doggos (Seems to be the one thing that pisses him off) Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Unbridled Rage:' Rants about something for 40–140 minutes. *'Unbridled Praise:' Praises something for around 40–140 minutes. *'Critique:' Critiques something for upwards of 5 hours. *'Objectivity Gun: '''A massive BFG styled weapon that shoots energy blasts composed of pure, unfiltered objectivity (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c0z1uyfRjL4). Gallery DnOz16JXoAI E0c.jpg|Proof that he is actually a skull on wheels Others '''Notable Victories:' Deathincarne Quinton Reviews MovieBob Downward Thrust MundaneMatt Patrick (H) Willems CinemaSins I Hate Everything Maj0r Lee Shinobi Eric Taxxon Joseph Anderson WatchMojo Legal Eagle G.O.T Season 8 among other movies Jenny Nicholson Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: The Word of Wolf Rags E;R (Finally got him to appear on his podcast, though otherwise was unable to defeat him) Category:Characters Category:YouTube Category:Star Wars Category:Marvel Comics Category:EFAP Category:Review Users Category:Mind Users Category:Animal Users Category:Seol404's profiles Category:British Category:Logic Users Category:Water Users Category:Male Characters Category:Genius Category:Force Users Category:Real Life People Category:Real Life Category:YouTubers Category:Tier 2 Category:Ocean Tier Category:Geniuses Category:Immortals Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Inorganic Beings Category:Flight Users Category:Information Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Weapon Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Transformation Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Time Users Category:Holy Users Category:Plot Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Resistance Users Category:Tier -1